


Equals

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written in two parts for Flashslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equals

.

Bodie's quick reflexes were the only thing that stopped him from cracking his head on the wall as Doyle hurled him through the door of the storage room, slamming the door behind them.

“Fuck! What’s got into you?” Bodie gritted out between his teeth, trying to stifle the urge to punch Doyle.

“I could ask the same question... or perhaps that should be _who_?”

Bodie waited, but Doyle didn't say anything more, just stood there glaring with his fists clenched at his sides. Bodie stepped forward.

“Bugger this, I'm going back to—”

His words were cut off as Doyle slammed him back into the wall again.

“You're not going anywhere mate, not until you explain yourself.”

He was standing so close that Bodie could feel Doyle's breath on his face. Bodie donned a mask of indifference.

“Explain what? You'll have to be more specific Doyle.”

“You and Murphy. I couldn't believe it. It was like Murphy had more arms than a bloody octopus and what he was doing with them. It’s not on, Bodie.”

Eyes glinting, lips narrowing, rising slightly on to the balls of his feet, Doyle was a menacing sight that Bodie had seen before but not usually directed at himself. Bodie quirked an eyebrow in response and when he spoke his voice was calm and level.

“So what brought _you_ to the cloakroom, Doyle?”

“I asked you a question Bodie and—”

“You answer mine and I'll think about answering yours.”

“I was getting another Brandy Alexander for Stephanie, I thought I heard your voice and—”

“And why were you getting her another drink, Ray? Had seduction in mind did you?”

“Well, I...” Doyle's voice petered off.

“So when you said _it's only a few hand jobs Bodie... to let off steam Bodie... it doesn't mean anything you bloody cretin... of course we’ll still see other people, Bodie... Stop acting like a school boy, Bodie_ you didn't really mean that “see other people” bit to encompass both of us, just _you_.”

“I thought—”

“I know what you thought, _mate_ , that because I feel something you don't I'd just hang about waiting for when you're too tired to be arsed with chatting some bird up. Well you're wrong, dead wrong. This has always been an equal partnership Ray and it's going to stay that way. If you want to see other people fine but I'm going to keep looking for someone who wants me back.”

“I want—”

“I meant someone who _cares_ , Doyle. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my date.”

“Date? _Murphy?_ ”

Bodie pushed Doyle out of the way and slipped out through the door.

Bodie found Murphy waiting near the doors to the ballroom. As Bodie grinned at him, Murphy grinned back, slapping him on the shoulder.

“He bought it, didn't he?”

“Just like you said he would. Get back to your date Murph and thanks again. I'm going home.”

 

***

 

Bodie was still in his dressing gown when he opened the door.

“What're you doing here, Ray?”

“I wanted to speak to you.”

Doyle edged past him and walked further into the flat. Doyle nodded toward the closed bedroom door.

“I’m not interrupting anything am I?”

'Yes, you are as a matter of fact.”

Ray shoved his hands further into his pockets and shifted from foot to foot before stepping back toward the front door.

“Right then, well I'll see you later.”

“ _Breakfast_ Ray, you interrupted breakfast. I'm getting ready to fry some bacon, if you're interested.”

“That'd be nice.” Ray followed him to the kitchen, leaning against the counter, hands still in his pockets. “I've been walking around in the park for a couple of hours.”

Bodie busied himself at the cooker.

“Stephanie threw you out early then?”

“I took her home last night and I—”

Bodie slammed the bread knife down on the board more loudly than he'd intended.

“I don't want to hear about it Ray.”

“—left. I went home on my own.”

“Right then.” Bodie's fingers tightened on the edge of the counter until his knuckles whitened. “So you thought as that didn't work out you'd come around here and get your leg over instead.”

“No, I didn't, I thought Murphy might be here, thought you might not even let me in.”

Bodie moved to slide the bacon out of the frying pan on to thick slices of buttered bread, making butties.

“If you've just come around to shout some more, forget it. I told you last night I'll see Murphy or anyone else I want to see for that matter.”

Bodie turned around, a plate in each hand, heading for the kitchen table. Doyle took the plates away from him and put them back down on the counter, before moving in closer and slowly putting his arms loosely around Bodie's waist, not very sure of his welcome.

“I was wrong and I'm sorry. It's like being a stranger in a strange land, I'm just making this up as I go along.” He brushed his lips lightly over Bodie's. “What do you _want_ , Bodie?”

“I know you don't feel the same way about... things that I do Ray, but I need you to acknowledge me, that we're still partners, still equals, and that I won't be at your beck and call like some bloody lap dog.”

“Right.” Doyle tightened his hold on Bodie. “I love you, you daft bugger, and I don't want either one of us seeing anyone else anymore. Is that enough acknowledgement?”

It was an endless couple of minutes before Bodie managed to choke out “It'll do.”

“Anyway, if you keep eating those bacon butties you'll never fit on my lap without crushing me.”

As Doyle scarpered toward the bedroom, Bodie was only a step or two behind.

 

.


End file.
